Love You Always
by redandblack 4eva
Summary: The old gang is back from the peace summit. Now, it's up to Tommy to decide what his future holds. [Complete]
1. Another job and a call

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers or related characters. Saban Entertainment does.

**Rated:** T

This is my first story, so please review and tell me what you think. In this Kim never wrote a letter to Tommy and never went to Florida. I'm a big Tommy/Kim fan so all Tommy/Kim fans, T and K will have a happy ending (with complications in between).

**Love you always**

**Another job and a call**

Angel Grove, California

Youth Center, 10 am

"Another job done, right guys?" asked Tommy Oliver, while wiping the sweat off his forehead. The Rangers had just recently defeat Zedd's latest monster, Erbabus (Lame name, but it's the best I could think of ). "All depends, Oh fearless one," Rocky answers, very mischievously. After a long day that was super dull, the others were just waiting for something to lighten the mood. "What'd we all forget, Rocko?" Adam said, pretty aware that his best friend had it in for somebody. "Ooo, can I guess that it was something about a certain White Knight forgot about Her Royal Pinkness!" Aisha said, trying to control herself from laughing. "What's so funny, 'Isha? Is this something I forgot or don't know about?" Tommy asked looking very confused.

The others just laughed. "Oh Great leader" Billy started, before getting hushed by the others. "What? As I was saying, a certain Pink Lady is coming home today from visiting Geneva, Switzerland. "Oh, right she was seeing His Royal Redness, Zack-Attack, and Tiger Trini, right?" asked Rocky, with an expression of recognition spreading across his face. "Right, I better get ready, Kim wants me to be early for once!" Tommy said, hurriedly adding, "And she wants you guys to come along." Rocky wanting to be funny at the moment burst out saying, "Why, so we can see you kissing Kimmie? Or better yet, we all know that his White Knightness and Pinkie want to …" "Rocky!" they all shouted, as Tommy gave him a death glare. Nobody wanted him to finish that sentence.

* * *

Geneva, Switzerland 

Hotel/Airport, 8 pm

Trini and Kim were packing up, while Jase and Zack were waiting for the girls. "OMG! The gang is gonna be so surprised when we show up. Did you remember to tell Tommy to bring them?" Trini said happily. The peace conference was finally over, and the original power trio were returning home. "I told him, unless 'Mr. I-Can't-Remember-Because-My-Brain-Is-Swiss-Cheese' forgot. Man, they are so not expecting this!" Kim shouts excitedly. Just then, Jason knocks on the door and opens up, "Am I interrupting anything? Our flight will be leaving and YOUR BOTH not done packing!" Jase exclaims a bit impatiently. He and Zack had been waiting for half an hour. "Fine 'big brother', you can carry my luggage, since WE are now done!" Kim said a bit too bitterly. Zack walks in and pull Trini and Jason aside, "Tri, was she talking about 'Mr. Greatest Ranger Ever'?" "Yep" was the reply.

They finally got to the airport, on time because Zack was speeding, although Kim so disapproved. "I'm gonna call Tommy to tell Him that our plane will arrive in 2 hours, ok?" Kim said. The others just rolled their eyes, knowing it was just an excuse to talk to him. She dialed the number she knew by heart and waited as it was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Is that how you answer your girlfriend, Thomas James Oliver!"

"Sorry, Beautiful. I mean it. We just had a run in with you-know-who. We're all a little stressed."

"Aww, now I feel bad that I left, Handsome. I'll be home in 2 hours, about 12. Make sure to bring everyone. I have a surprise."

"Alright, Beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too, Tommy. I love you too." Kim said and then she hung up. She couldn't wait to get home and rush into Tommy's arms. With that, she fell asleep with, the thought of going home to her friends and to Tommy.


	2. Waiting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers or related characters. Saban Entertainment does.

**Rated:** T

Note: The rangers are in for a surprise and so is Kim. Sorry I took long. I couldn't piece together what'd happen next.

**Waiting**

Youth Center/Airport

Tommy hung up his phone and smiled. Just thinking that Kim would come home was great. Then he wondered, "What surprise does she have in store for us?" Quickly, he re-joined the rangers and sat down. Rocky and Aisha were snickering at something Adam had said. "Guys, Kim just called," Tommy started. "Aw, how cute! Bet you were dying to here from her!" Rocky laughed. The table erupted with laughter. "Ha ha ha. Very funny. We should start to get ready. Aren't we throwing a party for her?" finished Tommy with a bit of resentment toward Rocky.

"Mr.-I-can't-remember-anything, it is only 11 and she's arriving at 12!" Billy stated with a tone that said 'DUH!'. "I know, but we all have to be there. She specifically told me that she had a surprise for each one of us," Tommy said. "Surprise? In that case, let's get a move on!" Rocky exclaimed. "Are you ever gonna grow up?" Aisha asked. "NO!" Rocky said offended.

So after setting up the Youth Center for Kim's surprise party, the gang headed out. Tommy and Billy took Tom's car while Rocky, Aisha and Adam went in Adam's car. The drive to the airport was pretty silent. "Hey Wolf boy," Tommy said trying to gain Billy's attention. Billy was oblivious to the world at that moment. "BILLY!" Tommy said waving his hand in front of Billy's face. Instantly, Billy snapped out of his reverie. "Huh? Oh, sorry Tommy. I was just thinking about…" he said blushing when he realized what he was going to say. "Trini?" Tommy asked with a look of amusement. "Yeah. Kim gets to see her, but I don't. I know it sounds childish, but that's not fair," Billy said pouting. Tommy just laughed.

Once they got to the airport, they waited for the plane to arrive. "Tommy, what flight did Kim say she was?" Aisha asked. "Um, hold on I forgot," he said. "What else is new?" Adam muttered, while Rocky snickered. "Oh! Flight 143. It should be arriving really soon!" Tommy said bubbling with excitement. "Boy, he sure looks like a child," Billy commented. "Hey, I heard that!" Tommy said lunging after Billy, who moved behind Rocky and Aisha. "Hey anyone hungry? I'm starved!" Rocky said and to prove it his stomach growled. "Rocko, man, your always hungry!" Aisha said exasperatedly. "Well, at least I'm consistent," Rocky pointed out. "Unfortunately," Adam sighed and the gang laughed. So they went to goget something to sustain Rocky, but since this is Rocky, nothing satisfies him.

About 10 minutes later, they got back from the cafeteria. "Flight 143 Geneva, Switzerland to Angel Grove, California is now landing." Came the voice of the announcer. "Finally, I thought they'd never arrive!" Adam said a bit annoyed. "Well, it did take awhile, but who cares. She's here now!" Aisha exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright guys. This is it. Ready to surprise them?" Zack asked? "Oh my god! There's Tommy!" Kim squealed. "TOMMY! Over here!" she said waving her arm. "Beautiful?" Tommy asked, and then he saw her. "Beautiful!" he screamed. They ran to each other and kissed. A very long and passionate kiss. "Wow, it's good to see them so in love with each other," Rocky said to Billy. However, Billy wasn't paying attention. He looked like he saw a ghost. "Trini?" He whispered. "Hey, she's not the only one here you know!" Zack said, sounding hurt. "Guys! Look who came back!" Aisha said.

"Tommy, I missed you so much!" Kim said while hugging him.

"I missed you, too, my Pink Princess," Tommy said.

"Hey, I forgot," Kim started to say.

"Beautiful," Tommy whined, "That's my job."

"Hey! But, you're right. But look who came back," Kim said pointing to three teens clad in Red, Black and Yellow.


	3. Friends Forever, Love Everlasting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers or related characters. Saban Entertainment does.

**Rated:** T

**Note:** The rangers are in for a surprise and so is Kim. Sorry I took long. Life got a bit hectic with school and exams. This is the last chapter. Read and Review. I might do a sequel, but you have to tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Cranelove. I'll be working on a Sky and Syd story next.

**Friends Forever, Love everlasting**

"Kim, did you bring Jason, Trini, and Zack with you, or is this a mirage?" asked a confused Tommy.

"No, they're ghosts. Of course they're here you idiot! Why would I mislead you?" Kim said sounding hurt.

No sooner than she finished, Tommy ran to embrace the man he called his 'Bro'. "Jase, man it's good to have you guys back!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Bro, I missed you too. Hey, did you ask Kim you know what? Cause if you didn't I'd beat you bad for not asking her," Jason said mockingly.

"Man, that's almost taken care of. I'll ask her tonight by the lakeside," Tommy grinned sheepishly.

After the talk, everyone went to greet each other, swap stories and catch up. Suddenly a six tone ring went off simultaneously. "Rangers Zordon needs you. We have urgent matters to discuss!" Alpha said franticly.

"Wonder what that was about?" Aisha said. Instantly they were teleported to the Command Center. Along with them were Jason, Trini, and Zack.

"Wow, I haven't been here in the longest time! Wait, why are we here?" Zack said. His counterpart, Adam, said, "Maybe there's a way to bring you back to the power!"

"Greetings Rangers. Adam is correct. If you three chose to return to the legacy of Rangers, it can be done," Zordon announced with his wisdom. "It is your decision," Zordon continued. "Wanna know what I think? I say two people here need to catch up!" Rocky snickered. Tommy shot him a death glare, while turning a deep shade of red.

Later, Tommy and Kim were out at the lake for a nice quiet dinner. "It's it so beautiful?" Kim asks.

"What, the sky or you?" Tommy grinned.

"Seriously Tommy! The sky!" Kim said exasperated.

Suddenly music could be heard. "Would you like to dance, Milady?" Tommy asked bowing.

"Yes. I'd love to!" squealed Kim.

They dance and enjoyed each others presence. Kim snuggled closer into Tommy's embrace and sighed with contentment. '_What I would do for her_' Tommy thought. Abruptly, Tommy dropped to one knee and took out a ring from his jacket. Kim gasped and exclaimed, "Tommy it's beautiful!"

"Kimberly, I know with all my heart that I love you. You've been the one who truly understand me and welcomed me into your group. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kimberly Ann Heart, will you marry me?" Tommy asks with a nervous look.

"Y-yes I-I w-will. I love you more than anything else!" Kim said.

"Yes!" Tommy exclaimed as he hoisted Kim into the air and swung her around.

They both knew that whatever the future held, as long as they had each other, they'd live.


End file.
